Romantic Digi Christmas
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Emiko is hurt with the death of her mother and worries that her father will never be the same again. Can a certain Digidestined help her ease her pain? TaixOc I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!


**This is my 2nd "Digimon" fic and I hope you enjoy it. Please be gentle and no complaints about Mary Sues or flames. I was watching Season 2 of episode 38, so I wanted to do this fic. NO FLAMES, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE NO FLAMES!**

Tai, Emiko, and Kari got back to the Kamiya residence and they knew that Tai and Kari's parents were not home yet, so the 3 friends get to have the house to themselves for awhile this Christmas Eve.

Agumon said, "It is so nice to be in this place again. It feels like forever."

Guilmon said, "It has."

Gatomon nodded. "Indeed."

"If you two would be nice, could you help me in the kitchen?" Kari asked.

The 2 Digimon nodded and then they walked into the kitchen, leaving Tai and Emiko alone in the living room. Tai sighed before he turned his head to see Emiko looking outside the window at the falling snow. He walked over to her and looked outside as well.

"You miss your mom, don't you?" Tasi asked.

Emiko nodded. "Dad is having a hard time with coping with her death and... so am I..." she said, looking down. "I mean, it has been 5 years since she died and I am still upset about this... I don't know what to do..."

"Smile. Today's the eve of tomorrow's special day and you should be smiling with the people who love you, like... I do..." Tai said.

Then Emiko looked at him, smiled and said, "Thank you, Tai..." She looked down. "For... everything..."

Then she began to cry and tears were falling down her cheeks like an endless water supply and already some peices of her aqua-blue hair were sticking to her wet face as she cried more. Tai suddenly turned, pulled her into his arms, and hugged her, attempting to comfort her. He was rubbing her back slowly as the young 17-year old was crying. He was holding her closer as he had his head laying against hers.

"Shh... It's ok... It's going to be alright, just like I promised you those years ago..." he gently whispered.

_"Emiko! There you are!" 12-year old Tai said as he found 12-year old Emiko hiding in a bush, crying and with tears streaking down her face._

_Then Emiko cried out, reaching out to hug him, "Tai!!"_

_Tai blinked once at the contact and then he hugged her back, trying his best to comfort her like he always had. He waited patiently until she stopped crying and eventually, she did._

_Wiping away her tears, Emiko said, "Thank you so much, Tai. I needed a friend. I am going to miss Mom a whole lot... Dad will never be the same again now..."_

_Shaking his head, Tai said, "He will still be the same, Emiko! You will still be the same as well! I will take care of you and as long as I am around, I will never let you cry ever again! But if you ever cry, come cry on my shoulder, ok?"_

_Smiling, Emiko said, hugging her friend more, "Thank you so much, Tai. You are such a nice person..."  
_

Emiko said, sniffing, "I know that you would take care of me, but there are times when I need to take care of myself, you know. I am not a little kid anymore that you used to know. You are also not a child that I used to know anymore. All I know is that you are a young, funny guy who is growing up and that you are still the Tai I know, inside and out!"

Tai smiled and said, "Same here. You are growing up, too. I mean, you're smart, funny, brave, and also very beautiful. You are still the Emiko I have known for so long."

"Tai..."

Then Tai suddenly got a blush on his cheeks as he asked, "Oh, and remember that gift I was going to give you tonight that I told you about earlier?"

With a nod, Emiko said, "Yeah, what about it?"

Cupping a hand on her face, Tai whispered, leaning in towards her, "I think that it is time for me to give you it..."  
Widening her blue eyes, Emiko nervously asked, "T-Tai? What are you-?"

Closing his eyes as his lips were getting closer to hers, Tai whispered, "I love you, Emiko... Merry Christmas..."

Emiko widened her eyes with a soft gasp as his lips finally touched hers, making it a passionate kiss. Her eyes trembled for a while before she closed her eyes and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his waist. Tai moved his other hand to cup the other side of her face as he deepened the kiss. Emiko let out a slight moan as she responded by kissing him deeper. After a while that seemed like an eternity to them, the two pulled away and looked at each other, both blushing. Then they hugged and stayed in that position.

"I love you, Emiko... I loved you for so long..." Tai whispered, holding her closer.

With a smile, Emiko said, "I love you, too, Tai..."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure... Consider that my gift to you from me..."

Then Kari came in and said, "Guys, the cookies and milk are ready. Agumon and Guilmon are waiting for us. Even Gatomon as well."

Emiko said, "Ok. We're coming."

Then Tai said, "About time. I'm starving." He turned to his new girlfriend. "Let's go, Emiko."

With a nod and a giggle, Emiko said, "Ok!"

Then they walked into the kitchen and enjoyed their Christmas snack and then Kari told her own Christmas stories, adding Digimon in them. For Tai and Emiko, it was a Christmas that they will never forget!

**Hope you liked it. If you want more, let me know. Anyhow, be nice and no flames or complaints about Mary Sues, please. Review and Thank you!**


End file.
